For The Love Of Music
by DarkVixen'sWorld
Summary: And in a celebrity exclusive tonight; are famously known hip hop star, Inuyasha Takahashi and New to R.T Label, Kagome Higurashi together? Even after numerous pictures, sexually songs and music videos together, the two singers still deny anything more than a friendship. Find out more right now!


Hi, so my account wasn't deleted but my story was. Now I hope that I can redeem myself with this story and for all that will say that I stole this one too, I didn't. I have a file filled with unfinished stories and I had this on locked and loaded ready to go.

Again I would like to say that I haven't read 'The Importance Of Being Kept' and if you believe me thank you and if you don't just click out of the story right now. This will also be the last time I will talk about this matter. I apologize to the author and the admin of Fanfiction.

Anyway ^.^ I hope you like it I worked all day on it and plus it was 10 pages! A lot of work for a girl with a crazy schedule.

**This story is dedicated to RoseLoveStark and Aithecat! Thank you for all of your support 333 \(^.^)/**

* * *

For The Love of Music

**And in a celebrity exclusive tonight; are famously known hip hop star, Inuyasha Takahashi and New to R.T Label, Kagome Higurashi together? Even after numerous pictures, sexually songs and music videos together, the two singers still deny anything more than a friendship. Find out more right now!**

* * *

The lights in the stadium flashed to the beat of the music as the crowd cheered. A group of people dressed in black and white hip hop styled clothes spread around the stage and started to dance to the rhythm of the 5 count beat.

_Move your body out on the floor_

_Put your troubles aside and start living_

Inuyasha Takahashi walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his face as he looked out to the crowd with his bright golden eyes, and the crowds cheers turned into desperate shouts and screams. He was wearing a black tank top, showing off his toned arms, white baggy jeans and a pair of black Nikes. He's sliver chin length hair was damped with sweat for he had been performing for at least 2 hours and his cute white dog ears were hurting a little, even having custom-made earplugs in. But it didn't faze him, cause he loved every minute of it.

_ Anybody, can't let go_

_Throw away all your problems 'cause right now it's party time_

He smoothly made his way to his dancers and started to move with them, but putting more movement into the steps. Making women (and men) scream and beg for more.

_Girl, don't feel outta place_

_'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now, ah_

_Hope that this will last a while_

_We should make it last a while_

Inuyasha then stopped and started to walk to the edge of the huge stage and began to touch hands and smile (mostly smirked) for his fans. He pumped his fist and the audience copied his movements and started to sing the song with him.

_You like to drink YEAH_

_So do we YEAH_

_Get my bottles, YEAH_

_ bring 'em to me YEAH_

_Hold your glasses up, people everywhere_

_Now everybody put your hands in the air, say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna see you tonight, ooh, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl, I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I gotta, I gotta, I wanna see you tonight_

_Oh, oh, oh, let me see your hands_

_Oh, oh, oh, tonight is the night_

Inuyasha did a triple black flip making burst of explosions and smoke go off; wilding the crowd who were fainting and crying.

"LAS VEGAS!"

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

"You havin' a kick ass time!"

YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH

"Now let's end this shit with a bang!"

Inuyasha started to back up to where his dancers were. He looked to the right of the stage where his best friend, DJ, and dance partner, Miroku Houshi was. Miroku saw Inuyasha looking at him and gave him a sly smile. "Aye Inuyasha you see any bombs tonight?" All the women in the stadium started to scream as Miroku clicked his laptop and started to scratch on the beat.

"Let's find out shall we."

_All my ladies put ya hands up_

_All my ladies put ya hands up_

_If you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Know you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Ladies put ya hands up if you that bomb-bomb_

_Girl you got that bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb-bomb_

Inuyasha and his dancers started to freeze frame to the beat as fast as they can. Add some strobe lights, smoke, and their black and white clothes; they look pretty good. The audience where dancing, taking pictures/video, pushing the demon guards trying to touch Inuyasha.

_Oh me, oh my, body like a monster_

_Let me get inside if ya booty I'ma conquer_

_If ya question bout my size, I give you the answer_

_Girl you got that good good_

_I already know_

_Tell it by your size_

_I know you a dancer_

_Rein-derierre, I'ma call you Prancer_

_Booty paparaz, pose for the camera_

Miroku was yelling some parts with his friend while making the stadium jump with the beat he was making. Inuyasha was grinding at the edge of the stage; causing even more chaos. '_Cocky bastard'_

_All my ladies if you got it let me know_

_She thick in her hips, Cold than a motha_

_Licking her lips, a bad mothasucker_

_Apple looking so right, she make me want a piece_

_I give it to her all night, so she don't wanna leave_

_If you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Know you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Ladies put ya hands up if you got bomb-bomb_

_Girl you got that bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb-bomb_

Inuyasha stopped singing; everything seemed to be going in slow-mo at that moment. The lights, music, the people; it made him feel alive when he was on stage. Then all of the slow-mo shit stopped and he smile at the crowd.

"PEOPLE PUT YOURS HANDS UP!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Miroku let the song ran as he came down the stairs where his setup was. He then started to rap his part of the song he and Inuyasha created.

_Something like a pimp, nothin' like them other fellas_

_Heard that you the shit, girl we should blow up together_

_Ooh I know you got that bomb shit, call it 9/11_

_I'm just tryna beat it up, he could it acapella_

_We should go back to my crib, thats what I'ma tell her_

_Bring one or two of them, cause your friends looking kinda jealous_

_Dancers in the back; Inuyasha and Miroku in the front bobbing, rapping and joking as their fans sang and dance with them._

_Rolling papers like propellors blowing mozarella_

_Lotta fuckas' in the club, who cares I'm the realest_

_Tell the waiters we gon need more cases_

_And when you think the money's gone we spending more faces_

_She with homeboy, but she want loco_

_6 cars, 8 chains, 3 cribs, 1 Roku_

Inuyasha laughed into his mike as Miroku teased a young girl by touching her face. The girl promptly fainted; clearly she couldn't handle 'The Touch'. _'Asshole'_ Inuyasha thought as he got ready for his part.

_She thick in her hips, Cold than a mother_

_Licking her lips, a bad mothersucker_

_Apple looking so right, she make me want a piece_

_I give it to her all night, so she don't wanna leave_

_If you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Know you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Ladies put ya hands up if you got bomb-bomb_

_Girl you got that bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb-bomb_

_Hold up kimosabe, my crib look like a lobby_

_I'm in that black Bugatti_

_and I'm off that Carlo Rossi_

_I with that Taylor Posse_

_These ladies wanna party_

_And theres so much ice up on my neck it look like I play hockey_

_So hold up motherfucka stop me_

_All these haters watch me_

_I give her the pill and the D, you can call me cocky_

_Any stage or any beat you know I'ma body_

_And Roku roll that good shit up and he riding shotty_

Inuyasha began the final routine for the show. He had used two of his most used dancers next to him. Inuyasha heard Miroku shouting in his mike.

"LADIES COME ON NOW I KNOW YOU CAN DO A HELL OF A BETTER JOB THEN THAT!" Miroku yelled looking out into the crowd. They started to wave their hands frantically, trying to get his attention. Miroku only grinned as he made his way back to his set to finish up the show with his friend.

_She thick in her hips, Cold than a mother_

_Licking her lips, a bad mothersucker_

_Apple looking so right, she make me want a piece_

_I give it to her all night, so she don't wanna leave_

_If you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Know you got that bomb-bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb_

_Ladies put ya hands up if you got bomb-bomb_

_Girl you got that bomb-ba-bomb-ba-bomb-bomb-bomb_

The sound of a bomb went off making the stage go dark; then a white light was shown only on Inuyasha. He was breathing heavily, sweat adorned his face and muscles. Inuyasha looked in the camera with his bright golden eyes, causing his fans to scream one last time.

"THANK YOU LAS VEGAS AND GOODNIGHT!" The light then shut off; leaving the stage dark.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his massive tour bus tired and sore. He was wearing gray sweats, a baggy hoodie that had a king cobra on it, and white Nikes. He flopped down on a couch that was conveniently there. This was the last stop of his quick tour and to saw the least he was kind of happy about it.

Don't get him wrong he loved kicking ass on the stage and giving the public what they want; but sometimes it gets tiring. This tour was just an idea from the label; saying that he should show the public how much he appreciated them for buying and supporting him and his music. He thought it was stupid seeing on how is first album is still making the making the greedy bastards money; but then his father stepped in and then he agreed. However on the soul conditions that he gets to manage on how he does the shows and when he does it. They reluctantly agreed and 5 weeks later here Inuyasha is waiting to go home.

"INUYASHA WAKE THE HELL UP MAN!" Inuyasha picked his head up slightly to glare at Miroku; he was wearing a light blue Aero button up shirt with white skinny jeans and light blue vans. Miroku was sporting a grin as he watch his friend try to get some sleep.

"Inuyasha come on man we're Vegas man, I got 150,000 in my pocket right now and I don't feel like blowing it all by myself!" Miroku said excitingly, Inuyasha didn't move from his spot causing Miroku to sigh. "Alright, but you did this to yourself."

He pulled out his IPhone and put the speaker right next to his friend dog ears, Miroku scrolled down his long list of songs till he found it. "Don't kill me."

**_IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU BABY_**

**_BUT HERES MY NUMBER_**

**_SO CALL ME MAY-_**

"NOOOOOO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha sprung off the couch, grab the phone and crushed it into pieces. Miroku mouth dropped that was the new IPhone 5 and he literally screamed like a girl when he bought it. But now it died at the hands of his hanyou friend.

However Inuyasha wasn't down with his destruction of the phone. He then threw on the bus's floor and stomped on it repeatedly until it was….well….noting there.

"Inuyasha that was my phone!" Inuyasha whipped his head and glared at Miroku. Said guy started to back away when he noticed his very angry friend started to get a little closer.

"Miroku."

"Y-Yeah?"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Miroku ran out of the bus with Inuyasha right on his tail. Inuyasha was yelling curses and threats as they both ran down the Strip all night long.

* * *

"You chased Miroku down the Strip and beat the crap out of him just because of a song?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just crossed his arms and slouched more in the black leather roller chair. Beside him was a bruised and bandaged Miroku. He had a temporary sling on his left arm, a banged wrapped around his head, and a right black eye. After Inuyasha nearly killed him Miroku had to be taken to the hospital to make sure he was ok.

However things there didn't get any better; Miroku started to flirt and touch the female nurses and they threw him out into the street, where a reporter conveniently was standing. So she started to ask questions; using Miroku's in and out of condition. Now both he and Inuyasha are the top story in People magazine as "Unconscious DJ left for dead by Famous Singer".

"Inuyasha how many times do we have to go over this." InuTashio Takahashi said exhaustingly. Being the President of R.T Label was hard, divorcing a female dog demon is harder, but being the father of Inuyasha Takahashi is just plain problematic. Every time his son does or say something wrong he has practically the whole world breathing down his neck and up his ass.

"Dad, it's not my fault! That dumbass already knows not to try and wake me up; and on top of that he's gonna play that crazy chick's annoying ass song in my ear! What do expect me to do?!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his old man just started at him. Miroku on the other hand had a 'WTF' expression on his face.

"I was just trying to wake you up! Who the hell doesn't want to go out in Vegas? What your problem against her anyway?" Miroku asked his friend. Ever sense Carly Rae Jepsen made it big, Inuyasha told ever one not to talk or even think about her or her song.

"That chick's fucking crazy before she came out I saw her at all of my CD signings for a year with a sign that said 'Call Me Maybe'!"

Miroku and InuTashio stared at Inuyasha before they busted out laughing. Inuyasha growled at them making their laughs reside into chuckles. "Holy s-shit! That's t-the reason why you don't like her? HA HA HA I swear you're a riot sometimes Yash."

InuTashio stopped his laughing when he saw his son turning red. He wasn't sure whether it was from angry or embarrassment. "OK Miroku that's enough. Now this little incident will blow over mostly likely in a few days. Until then don't do anything too stupid or else I'll have you both packed and shipped to the military."

"Pfft come one Dad you can't scare us with that military crap. I'm 23 for shit's sake." Miroku nod his head in agreement while InuTashio picked up the office phone that was on his desk and pressed the #3 button.

_"….General Kurume here."_

"Hello Kurume."

_"Tashio! Are those two dumbasses ready?"_ Both 'dumbasses' stiffed making InuTashio chuckled deeply.

"No just wanted to know if this number still worked. How's the line?"

"Going great nobody's passed out in three days so that's a start. I still have a seat right here for them."

"Good Kurume I'll be in touch."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku who turned to him at the same time, they both nodded their heads; making a silent vow to never fucked with Inuyasha's Dad ever again. "You guys get out of here I have work to do before tomorrow's meeting. Both of you be here by 10 got it." Miroku was the first to walk out of the office, with Inuyasha following.

"Ohh and son." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Great tour by the way." Inuyasha smiled a bit, then he went out.

* * *

Did you like it?

I hope you did ^3^ cause there is more to come and I think many people will like it!

I plan on updating on these days only: **Friday, Saturday, and Sunday**. OK if I do not update on these days something has come up.

Any way I hope you like it and review please.


End file.
